


Welsh Hills

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry persuades Severus to take a brief holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welsh Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladybahiya).



"You want me to _what_?"

"Go hiking," said Harry in his most reasonable voice. "Walk through the hills. It's good exercise, and the views are supposed to be spectacular."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "And you have cared about scenery since _when_?"

Harry blushed. "Okay, so I'm not that keen on the scenery, but there's supposed to be colony of Welsh Greens in that area. I'd really like to see them."

Severus's second eyebrow rose now too. "Even worse. We'll be in danger not merely of breaking our foolhardy necks, but of being toasted to a crisp by a disgruntled reptile whose territory we've needlessly invaded."

"Oh, come on, Severus. I'm not planning to rob their nests, just observe them from a distance. If there's any real danger, we can Apparate away."

"Why not just Apparate _there_ , too, if you're so keen to see them?" Severus inquired.

"You know how difficult it is to Apparate someplace you've never been. Besides, as I said, it's good exercise." Harry prodded Severus in his belly, which Severus grudgingly conceded was not quite as lean as it once had been.

"All right," he grumbled. "But if you trip and break your foolish neck..."

"I know, I know, don't expect you to help." Harry grinned. "No fear. I'll be very careful."

"I trust so." Severus would speak no more words to express the worry he had of somehow losing Harry, his beyond any rational hope.

**Author's Note:**

> For ladybahiya who wanted Harry/Severus, hiking.


End file.
